Ocaso
by mxndaddy
Summary: Simplemente pensó que lo mejor era distraerse a sí mismo. Kagehina/Oneshot. AU y Ooc.


Segunda cosa que escribo para este fandom, y especialmente el oneshot es para una hermosa mujer que me lo pidió cuando le consulté qué quería. Seguramente ella lo lea en Wattpad, así que por aquí se me hace innecesario decir quién es.

Lamento toda aquella persona que lea esto.

 **Haikyuu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Ocaso**

 **I. Luna llena.**

―¡Idiota! ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! ―exclamó Hinata dando grandes saltos repetidas veces pidiendo la pelota de vóley. Sin embargo, Kageyama se mantenía monótono ante esto, y antes de decirle a su pareja que tuviera cuidado de caerse en el lago, sucedió. Se cayó. Y él no podía guardar la sonora risa que ahora soltaba.

Hinata hizo un mohín saliendo del agua, insultando a Kageyama por lo bajo.

Entonces el más bajo sonrió malicioso producto de la idea que tuvo en su cabeza, y lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo, fue acercándose más hacia Kageyama. Y éste sin saber aún sus intenciones quedó varado en el mismo lugar.

Grave error.

Hinata se abalanzó arriba de él, veloz, de manera repentina. A tal punto que Tobio tambaleó tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero aun así ambos cayeron al pasto, dejando de esa manera una posición comprometedora, un Hinata Shoyo riéndose y, para acabar, un Kageyama Tobio intentando parecer enfadado y no acompañar las risas de su amado.

Por supuesto, no lo logró.

 **II. Luna menguante.**

Finalmente se pararon del lugar.

Afortunadamente (podría decirse) no había nadie alrededor; ninguna alma en el sitio. Un silencio cómodo y relajante reinaba por sobre todas las cosas.

―Hey, hey, idiota ―llamó Hinata sosteniendo la manga de la camiseta del susodicho―. ¿Qué haremos?

Kageyama detuvo su leve sonrisa colocando en su rostro y cuerpo una expresión ―y posición― seria y tosca con su boca de pato. Estaba pensando. Después un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y se dirigió a Shoyo.

―Eh... ―balbuceó tiernamente―. Donde tú quieras ―y la mirada de Hinata se iluminó.

Y todo fue demasiado repentino. Demasiado inesperado para el contrario. Porque el que estaba hablando sanamente hace tan sólo segundos, ahora se encontraba tocando su estómago con una casi posición fetal frunciendo el ceño y contrayéndose cada vez más.

Su pareja se alarmó y rápidamente, con sufrimiento visible en sus ojos y cara, fue hacia Kageyama.

Él susurró: "Estoy bien". El otro acarició su pómulo con dulzura y le respondió autoritariamente un: "No, no lo estás".

 **III. Luna creciente.**

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de 15 minutos desde aquel inconveniente en la aparente salud de Kageyama.

El de cabellos anaranjados seguía en estado de preocupación, repitiéndole una y otra y otra y otra vez que podrían venir al siguiente día o semana. Pero Kageyama era terco, y a pesar de todos los problemas que sería conllevar aquello, proseguía el camino que lo llevaba a aquel lúgubre lugar. Es que la persona que lo esperaba allí era muy importante para él.

Y ante sus propios pensamientos, sonrió nostálgico.

Oh, Kageyama sonriendo. ¡Qué gratificante sería verlo!

Y Hinata, apoyando la idea, se obligó a sí mismo silenciarse y solamente contemplar. Hasta que desistió completamente de la idea luego de dos minutos consecutivos en la misma posición.

Así, interrumpió efusivamente a su compañero cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo por el trayecto al que debían ir. Uno pequeño que se situaba en el parque, sí. Y como si un foquito se hubiera prendido arriba de su cabeza, Shoyo soltó un "¡Oh!" y Tobio lo observó atento.

―¿Qué tal si llevamos flores? ―consultó pestañeando de forma inocente repetidas veces―. Tal vez así se aligere más el ambiente.

Claro que Kageyama no se convenció, pero Hinata, como el insistente que era, logró que aceptara.

 **IV. Luna nueva.**  
 _(Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba.)_

La florería se veía más cercana ahora, contrario de hace unos minutos atrás. Lo bueno era que la tienda estaba en la cuadra opuesta de su destino final.

A Kageyama le supo amargo. Demasiado para su propia salud quizás.

Y el tiempo pasaba muy rápido: ya habían llegado con las flores que tanto anhelaba el más bajo.

Las horas, los minutos y segundos no se detenían, y aquello le afectaba demasiado al Rey idiota ―apodo dado por Hinata en los tiempos de secundaria de ambos.

―¡Wow, wow! ―exclamó un emocionadísimo Hinata―. ¡Hay tantas de ellas, enserio! ―viró las mencionadas por el vidrio de exhibición.

Y Kageyama suspiró ocultando la sonrisa que se asomaba cada vez con más facilidad.

―Bien. Tú entra, yo espero aquí.

Hinata se mostró desesperado.

―¡Pero, pero...! ¡¿Qué flor elijo?!

El cuestionado hizo un gesto de 'escoge lo que quieras', y finalmente el adolescente entró sin más.

 _"Tan pequeño, tan lindo... Tan frágil."_

El viento se llevó los pesados, y a su misma vez, ligeros pensamientos También hizo que el tiempo transcurra más veloz; cinco minutos pasaron como si nada. Y entonces Hinata salió de la tienda veloz con un conjunto de flores azules que agarraba con delicadeza y maravilla. Estaba sonriendo melancólico.

―¡Mira, mira, Kageyama! ―señaló la planta que tenía en sus manos―. Se llama Campanilla china, ¡es muy hermosa! ―exclamó finalmente.

―De todas maneras, ya estamos, ¿verdad? ―e indirectamente le preguntó si no quería hacer algo más antes de llegar al sitio. Hinata negó lentamente.

―Eh..., idiota ―se adelantó cinco pasos aproximadamente y lo vio desde allí―. Uno de los significados de las flores azules es amor ―y sonrió otra vez con un deje de tristeza en él―. ¡Por eso la llevo! ―completando su frase comenzó a reírse.

Ambos se sentían bien. La felicidad era algo que podían disfrutar con todo gusto, a pesar de esa frase que dice que no todo es color rosa. Empero, no por ello tenían que amargarse y vivir en un mundo incoloro, ¿verdad? Sin importar que la persona que producía colores ya no la puedan ver más. Es una lástima, ¿no es así?

―Un momento, ¿cómo pagaste?

Shoyo paró su risa y lo observó con seriedad absoluta.

―No me vieron ―aspiró la flor por costumbre propia, y luego cogió la mano de su amante―. Entonces, ya vamos, Bakageyama.

 **V. Eclipse solar.**

El Sol ya estaba escondiéndose, por fin, después de una tarde brillosa y rebosante de alegría y emoción. Los pájaros al parecer acompañaban con su canto y volando por el cielo que empezaba a tornarse rojo. Lo que hacía brillar a las cosas se encontraba en un horizonte a punto de caer, o aparentaba ser así. Y Kageyama no pudo evitar pensar en su pareja. Porque él era su Sol.

Y al fin y al cabo pasaron por el negro portón del cementerio, obviamente ya dando por acabado el control; aquel era uno privado. Por supuesto, eso no sacaba el hecho de que algunas tumbas se veían algo descuidadas al no ser visitadas ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Aquello entristecía un poco ―mucho― a Hinata.

Siguiendo el camino que los llevaba a su destino verdadero el más bajo siguió sosteniendo la mano de Kageyama con más y más fuerza con cada segundo que corría. Y es que estaba muy nervioso debido a que estaba visitando al difunto.

―No queda mucho tiempo... ―mencionó Kageyama después de estar en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Entonces el mismo asomó su cuerpo a la tumba. Se agachó. Leyó el nombre y besó la pequeña y delicada mano de Hinata que tenía entre las suyas. Así, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

Se estaba rompiendo.

 **VI. Ocaso.**

 _(Y el tiempo se acabó.)_

Hinata, con valentía recargada, se recargó en Kageyama y también leyó lo que tenía escrito aquella sepultura.

"Oh, qué desgracia..."

Shoyo no pudo más y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo ha hecho. Como nunca pudo hacerlo. Y abrazó a Tobio con todo sintiendo un agudo dolor en su corazón. Su nariz se ponía roja al igual que sus ojos y el cabello que tanto había arreglado para la ocasión se desordenaba. El contrario lo acompañó.

Ambos se rompieron; una conexión especial entre ellos fluyó como siempre. Solamente que esta vez sí podía ser interrumpida. _Debía_ ser interrumpida.

Como remarcando un sello final se besaron; desearon que el amor que se tenían llegara a ser transmitido así.

El oscuro objeto fue el único espectador de los sentimientos de ambos. Éste que tenía escrito la sentencia de los amantes.

 _"Hinata Shoyo._

 _Del XX al XX._

 _Amado y querido por todos; una persona que logró entrar en el corazón de cada persona que conocía. Todos se lamentan por la pérdida._

 _Que descanse en paz."_

Y el Sol se escondió.

 **Fin.**

Las posiciones de la Luna enmarcaban el tiempo que faltaba para llegar al cementerio, e hice alusión al eclipse solar y el ocaso con Hinata. En ambos _él_ se escondía.

Y así, espero que hayan entendido más. Y sí: Hinata acompañaba a Kageyama para visitarlo y por ello dijo que los vendedores no lo pudieron ver. Eso.

Nos leemos hasta algún día.


End file.
